The 100 Tales Challenge
by Danaxiel
Summary: I decided to take the 100 tales challenge. I know i'm going to lose but i thought i would be fun anyway.
1. The Beginning

Three cats stood looking over the forest fire that was razing the gathering island. The she-cat was leaning on the golden tom's shoulders, sobbing. The two toms just glared at the fire. "We tried to warn them." The gray one said. They had seen a careless twoleg sleeping near a small fire. The small fire started to spread and grow larger. They had tried to warn the clans, but the leaders were too ignorant. Feeling desperate, the three cats had left. The fire soon surrounded the lake, trapping the clans inside. "At least we survived," the golden tom said, "Have you received any signs from StarClan Jayfeather?" "StarClan has been silent." Jayfeather said dryly. The golden tom looked at the lake and saw two figure crawling out of the raging fire. He said, "Jayfeather, look!" "They're kits!" the brown she-cat exclaimed. "I'll get them." The golden tom said. He padded down toward the lake and picked up the cats. "They're very young apprentices." He said, "Probably only six moons old." "Are they dead?" the she-cat asked. "No, they're just unconscious." Jayfeather said.

" They're waking up!" Heathertail said excitedly. "Where am I?" the white she-cat squeaked. "Who are you?" the brown tom asked. While Jayfeather explained everything, the golden tom sat by the she-cat staring at the twolegs who were putting out the fire. Finally, the she-cat said, "It's not over. This is not the end." "What do you mean Heathertail?" the golden tom asked, "Five cats aren't enough to rebuild a clan." "Over time we can rebuild the clans. Plus-" Heathertail paused and shifted uncomfortably. "What is it?" the tom asked. Heathertail sighed and said, "I'm expecting kits. _Your_ kits. "I'm expecting your kits, Lionblaze." Lionblaze purred with happiness and the said, "Your right. This isn't the end. It's the _beginning._


	2. Wanna Play?

Jumpkit stalked around the nursery. _Nobody wants to play with me._ He thought. He saw his older brother Twigshadow walking quietly through the dirtplace. "WANNA PLAY?" he shouted noisily. Twigshadow jumped, startled, and said, "What? No. I'm a warrior now. I don't have time to play with a kit." Then his hurried away. "He's jumpy today." Jumpkit said aloud. Then he thought,_ I know! I'll follow him and show him that I can play just as good as him. _ He smiled, proud of his plan and then followed his brother.

His brother was acting weird. First he rolled in a patch of fox dung and then took the most unused path in WindClan territory. He followed his brother's disgusting fox dung scent until his brother came to a stop. He looked out of the bush he was hiding and saw that his brother was talking to a ShadowClan cat. "Okay Bushtail," his brother said, "I've killed told you how many liver Pricklestar has left, I've told you where the secret entrance to WindClan territory is, and I've killed Foxfire. Jumpkit gasped. Foxfire was the WindClan deputy." "Then we will play a game," Bushtail turned around and said, "The game is called…" Then he quickly lashed out and sliced Twigshadow's throat out. Twigshadow fell to the ground dead. Jumpkit however stopped listening to the discussion at the word 'game.' He jumped out of the bushes and said "I wanna play!" Bushtail smiled evilly and said, "Okay." Then he bit Jumpkit in the throat. As Jumpkit was carried into the river by Bushtail, he said, in his last moments of life, "All I wanted to do was play."

**Evil huh? Well, that wraps up chapter two! I will update A.S.A.P.**

**Bye-**_**Frozenfang**_


	3. So you think your tough, huh?

Littlestar threw his bloody body at Sunstar. Their clans had been fighting for three days straight. Everyone was fighting. Elders, kits, queens, medicine cats, apprentices, and warriors; _everyone_ was fighting. "We have to stop this madness!" He screamed at Sunstar. "Give up Sunningrocks and I'll call off my warriors!" he yowled back. "We'll never give up!" Littlestar said, "We'll wipe RiverClan out of existence!" Dark clouds covered the sky and lightning flashed. StarClan was telling them to stop; but nobody took notice. "So you think you're tough, huh?" Sunstar said, "You will die for your ignorance!" The two clans fought continually for four days more until both clans were laying down panting and feebly clawing the air. "I surrender." Littlestar said. "I also surrender. Then, together the two leaders formed an agreement.

***

As the exhausted cats lined up too go home, they heard a battle cry. The startled cats looked up and saw Troutstar, leader of WindClan, looking down on the cats. WindClan slaughtered everyone. The non-WindClan cats were thrown into a pile, dead. Troutstar was merciless. As he walked up to Littlestar he said in a cold tone, "_So you think your tough, huh?_"


	4. Sunrise

**Hiya! Hope you like the story. It's kind of sad. I think you know who the kit is if you've read by Secrets of the Clans. Enjoy. -**_**Frozenfang**_

The small kit trekked through the snow with his brother and sister. He cried for milk but his mother just told him to hurry. He looked nothing like his gray furred mother. He followed his littermates and got weaker and more tired every step. Finally, he collapsed into the snow, dying. "How could I do this to you?" his mother whispered to him. He woke up and saw a white she-cat standing before him. "Who are you?" he asked, "Why do you have stars in your fur?" "Don't be scared." The she-cat said. "I'm Snowfur. I'm here to take care of you." The kit protested, "I want to be with my mother and Mistykit and Stonekit." The she-cat led him away. As the kit walked away he looked back and saw the the sun rising up and thought, _I didn't even live to see the __**Sunrise.**_


End file.
